This invention relates to a single shot pistol in which the gun barrel, stock, and other parts thereof are formed and axially aligned to simulate the appearance of a conventional pen like instrument of the type with a clip which can easily be carried and concealed in the pockets of garments. Here to fore, guns of this type, generally referred to as "pen guns", have been of varied style and function, and in a traditional straight axial configuration. In U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,359 issued to Sergio M Biason in 1926, a pen gun device is shown that combines a writing instrument with a mechanism for firing a single bullet. This device has a protruding external firing mechanism which necessitates the users thumb be kept firmly attached to the cocked firing mechanism to facilitate the firing of this weapon.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,664,049 issued to Reginald F Sedgley in 1928, the inventor creates a pen gun that is a firearm designed to appear as a writing instrument for concealment purposes. This firearm is an improvement in that the firing and handling of this weapon is comfortable and less prone to accidental firing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,844,902 issued to Gaylord, Jr. et al in 1954, we have a pen gun with the appearance of a pen for concealment purposes. It has been designed with a protruding firing mechanism which is meant to be cocked, held, then released by the users thumb.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,935 issued to Joseph Plachy in 1985, we have a combination writing instrument and firearm. This invention is a design improvement in that it has no external protrusions which greatly improves its pen like appearance.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior pen gun inventions by providing a smooth modern appearance, a simple but effective safety mechanism, a more effective trigger cocking mechanism, and can be comfortably held in the firing position safely with one hand for an indefinate period of time, and takes the profile of a traditional hand gun with the guns grip at an angle to and below the axis of the bore for a more accurate aim.